


Night (Day 5 of TSEWeek2019)

by flyingfalconflower12



Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Cousins, Fishing, Gen, Night, Royalty, TSE Appreciation Week, TSE Appreciation Week 2019, TSEWeek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Avidan sneaks out at night to go fishing.Written for Day 5 of TSE Appreciation Week 2019!





	Night (Day 5 of TSEWeek2019)

_I miss you._

<strike> _I miss you._ </strike>

Crumpling up the unwritten letter, Avidan tosses it onto the growing discard pile on the other side of his desk. He rubs his eyes and slumps back in his chair, yawning. _I should sleep,_ he thinks, but he can't get the words out of his mind. Noah's been gone for almost four months now, and ever since Idony convinced Aunt Savannah to update the education system at the orphanage he hadn't seen any of his family in weeks. Well, at least his real family. He's gotten into a fight with Velvare nearly every other day recently, and sometimes he wishes he could just disappear so he wouldn't have to interact with anyone for as long as he wants.

He sighs deeply, resting his head in his hands. He knows if he goes to bed his mind will be racing too quickly to settle down and get to sleep, so he decides to go outside and wind down. It's been hours since the sun went down, so only one guard is left standing outside his door. "Your Highness," says the man, sinking into a deep bow. Avidan manages a quick nod in return.

"I'm going fishing," he says. "You don't have to come with me. Thank you for your service today."

"Prince Avidan, I--"

Avidan stops him with a shake of his head. "Go to sleep; it's late. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Good night, Your Highness," sighs the guard. "Be careful. It's dark."

"I know." Avidan turns the corner into his bedroom to retrieve a spear and a bucket.

* * *

The midnight breeze has a bit of a chill, but it's the middle of summer so Avidan's grateful to be outside of the sweltering palace interior. He's been walking for a while, so by the time he reaches the stream he's even more tired than he was before. His vision hasn't started blurring yet, though, and he can still stand upright, so he takes that as a good sign and keeps going.

Setting the bucket down by a nearby tree, Avidan pulls off his black boots and socks and rolls up his pants, wading into the shallow stream. Spear in hand, he inspects the clear water. Fishing always wakes him up and calms him down simultaneously--his senses are heightened, but his focus is only directed at one specific goal. He likes it that way. It's a welcome break from his mind always spinning with stress and worry and anger and sadness.

He's snapped out of his thoughts with a flash of movement in the water. A fish. His spear gripped tightly in his gloved hands, Avidan searches the water, eyes sharp. Another fish darts by. He stabs the spear into the dirt below his feet--a moment too late. Avidan curses under his breath, getting ready for round two.

There are more fish starting to come towards him, more slowly, and he takes a single step back, evaluating. He doesn't try to spear the first one; it's moving erratically and there are many others following it. The second fish is instantly pierced with the sharp tip of Avidan's spear, and he can't hold back a smile.

"Yes," he whispers to himself, tossing the fish into the bucket behind him, and he immediately catches the next three he spots.

By the time the bucket's half-full, midnight has come and passed. He's long left the water when the night sky begins to dim, and he's reclining against a tree, his head down and his eyes shut in a dreamless but restful half-sort of sleep.

Soft footsteps can be heard from the path across the bushes, and Avidan startles awake. He grips his spear, cursing to himself. He was due back at the palace hours ago; his guards are probably searching for him. He stands up, looking to the path.

"Noah?" he calls, unable to keep the joy out of his voice.

Noah turns to face Avidan, his eyes wide. "Dan!" he yells back, running over to envelop him in a hug. Avidan leans into the embrace.

"I missed you," he admits, pulling away.

"You too," says Noah gruffly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Avidan grins. "Tell me all about your travels; it's been so boring here."

Noah raises his eyebrows. "So boring that you've started fishing instead of sleeping?"

"Just tonight," Avidan protests, and Noah laughs.

"I know. Let's go back together. Get some rest."

Avidan leans on his cousin's shoulder as they walk back together, lugging the heavy bucket with them. What a wonderful end to these stressful weeks. He can only hope that Noah will stay for longer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, and, of course, don't forget to celebrate TSE Appreciation Week! :D


End file.
